degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bitter Sweet Symphony (2)/@comment-6710639-20130224033957/@comment-6186062-20130224094857
Omg, I 100000% agree :') And I am sooo sorry for your friend.. Were I live, in the Netherlands, there have already been 5 teen suicides. Not at my school or anything, but just over the whole country. They mostly all because of bullying. Those teens were bullied sooo bad and they were soo depressed that they killed themselves. Some of them hanged theirselfs, one jumped in front of a train (and I guess someone drowned herself or anything). People always have different thoughts. Some people at my school found it stupid and some of them said: It's a good thing that he/she killed him/herself because nobody liked them, so you better kill yourself". I'm just like "how the hell can you say that? If you were in their shoes, you would've probably felt the same". Even if I don't know him/her, I still feel sad about it. For example, Amanda Todd from British Columbia (I guess she's from there). She made one mistake in grade 7 and suddenly she got bullied so much. She started cutting herself, she got beaten up, she switched schools like three times and she tried to commit suicide by drinking bleach, but then she got in the hospital. And then, she hanged herself. When I saw all those things in the media and even her video she posted of YouTube (telling her story with cards), I just think: "If I knew this girl before her death, I would love to be her best friend and be there for her", because she didn't have any friends. The thing is, I just hate people who don't mind and are just glad that somebody's gone, because he/she was so depressed. But sometimes I think: "Why didn't you reach for help? There are counselors with who you can talk to". Even Amanda did talk to counselors and took anti-depression meds. Even I see a counselor now. When I talk to her, everything goes better. I talk to her about my situation at home, school and my first love who totally treated me sooo bad, because I liked him (he used to be my best friend in class). I even almost developed an eating disorder. I started going to the gym 3 times a week, eating less, going on diets without letting my mom know. But sometimes I got soo dizzy that I almost fainted. I had no period for 2 months (I know it sounds too personal, but it's true), because of my lack of eating. But back to the suicide thing, even I considered it to do it. I thought about it soo many times, because I was soo depressed. Once, I almost picked up a knife and started to cut my wrist. And my sister saw it and threatend to tell my dad. Then I went sleeping and locked myself up in my room, so I wouldn't go to the kitchen again and pick up the knife. When I woke up, I didn't even think about it. Maybe this sounds fake to you if you read this, but it's true. But now with my counselor seeing, I'm feeling soo much better now. I don't get bullied anymore, I even got a bit more popular at school, I'm sooo over that guy. Okay, this was such a long story, so I end it now xx